


Scared

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-28
Updated: 2009-09-28
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8706091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Very short story about the first time Dean and Sam become intimate.. Not graphic at all, just kinda cute =)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Dean closed his eyes, stretching his arms out above his head, the motel room sheets sliding down his bare chest. He sighed, opening his eyes to stare at the ceiling. He turned his head, the clock at his bedside reading three twenty-six. AM. He groaned, turning onto his side and away from the clock, and was startled by his younger brother kneeling beside the bed. Sam's big hazel eyes stared at him from behind scruffy bangs.

"Dean," he whispered, "I'm scared."

Dean sat up, his brow furrowed with concern, "Sam, what--" He didn't get far in his sentence before Sam had slid into bed with him, his arms sliding around Dean's waist.

"Please, Dean." He whimpered, "I had another nightmare. They won't stop dying, Dean. Jess, Dad, Mom... I can't get away from it."

Dean found himself lying down and wrapping his strong arms around his brother, closing his eyes and letting his lips brush across Sam's forehead, "Shh..." he whispered, "It's okay, Sammy. I'm here.." He pulled the younger boy closer, forgetting about all the social boundaries between them, only thinking of the warmth and comfort he felt. Sam leaned up ever so slightly, his lips finding Dean's for one passionate moment before they nestled together, closed their eyes, and fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
